1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an information processing system. In particular, the invention relates to an interactive system for processing and retrieving data relating to a particular destination via a communication device such as a telephone.
2. Background
With substantial growth in purchasing power over the past ten years and with increasingly accessible airline rates during this same period, it has become common for many households to engage in leisure travel, both domestic and international. Of particular note is the growth of the baby boomer travel market as well as the growing retirement population in good health and with the financial means to afford travel. Likewise, the continuing globalization of commerce has spawned an increase in business travel.
One problem commonly encountered by travelers is the loss of autonomy in a travel destination, whether it be foreign or not. Travelers often face an inability to efficiently make informed decisions concerning what sites to visit, where to eat, where to shop, the fastest way to get to a given destination, who to contact in case of an emergency, etc. Presently, there are various sources of information and assistance for travelers in the travel art, including travel agencies, hotel concierge services, travel books, personal/group guides, and internet travel websites. However each of these travel aides has one or more disadvantages associated with it. Travel agents are unavailable for resolving “on the spot” needs as they arise. Travel books tend to be cumbersome, expensive and inefficient, especially when several volumes are required for a single trip. Hotel concierge services are only available at a traveler's hotel, and their availability is limited due to the large demand by other hotel guests. Personal guides are generally very expensive and group guides do not allow for travelers to make personalized and autonomous travel decisions. In addition, travelers often prefer not to travel with a third-party “stranger” for reasons of privacy and independence. Finally, internet travel websites require an internet connection. In addition, a great amount of searching is often required to find what a traveler is looking for, and such searching can be time consuming depending on the speed of the connection.
In addition to the foregoing problems, emergencies such as, for example, the loss or theft of a passport or credit card, a sudden health problem, or an unexpected need for a taxi, may arise while the traveler is touring, resulting in potentially grave consequences for the traveler. Current travel resources are not always conducive to dealing with such emergencies. Additionally, the problems associated with travel decisions and resources are intensified for travelers in foreign countries where an inability to speak the language in the destination country further reduces autonomy. Because travelers in foreign countries typically cannot easily converse with persons in the host country, it is desirable to have the assistance of a bi-lingual guide. However, for the reasons mentioned above, options presently available have many disadvantages.
In light of the foregoing, there exists a need in the travel art for a travel resource that allows travelers to quickly resolve “on the spot” needs, is not physically cumbersome, is available to the traveler at all times, and provides independent, customized, personal travel information at relatively low cost.